A Mother's Shadow
by Punk Knut
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, Kalicia. She's Ravenclaw, and guess who else is none other than Draco's son, Liam. Just think of how much havoc is going on as it is, without a Zambini being involved.
1. Being Invisible

A Mother's Shadow.  
  
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, and she's off to Hogwarts, naturally. Katie's become a famous quidditch player and Oliver's taken a high position in the Ministry. This is the life of Kalicia Wood, and how she lives in her mother's shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: Any character's you know in this are obviously not mine or you wouldn't know who they were, duh!  
  
Chapter One: Being Invisible.  
  
~~~  
  
A girl with light brown curls, which hung to her shoulders, and emarald green eyes set in creamy tanned skin sat in the library studying from a pile of text books.  
  
At the age of fifteen she was a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and also Captain, she was second in her all her classes, next to Liam Malfoy, whom just so happened to be the son of Draco and Pansy Malfoy, the millionaires.  
  
As Liam was rich for his father's talent for making money, she was rich for her mother's talent for winning quidditch games. Her mother was Katie Wood, England's Quidditch team captain.  
  
As if on cue Liam Malfoy walked into the library and dropped his text books onto her desk.  
  
She glared up at him, her hand going tight over her quill. "Yes Malfoy?" She snapped.  
  
"Kalicia my goddess, please help me."  
  
"Help you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Liam sat next to her. "Wood, don't play that with me. You know you wanna help me," He said, smiling his sexy malfoy grin.  
  
Kally turned her head away from him, cursing him for smiling like that. Everyone knew Kally and Liam had a thing for each other, the only people who they wouldn't admit it to was each other, so they pretended to hate each other.  
  
Their parents would murder them if they knew they sat this close to each other. Liam's parents were still fuming over the fact that Liam had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and it had been five years.  
  
Kally smoothed her face and turned back to him, looking all innocence.  
  
She pulled at the robes of his chest and swirled it on her index finger. "And what would you do if I said yes?" She asked, looking up into his ice-blue eyes through her jet-black, curled eyelashes.  
  
Liam gulped visibly, making Kally giggle.  
  
"Gee Malfoy, you're such a man," Kally said turning back to her text books.  
  
"I-I didn't mean it like that," Liam said after he regained himself. "I need you to help me with this potions formula."  
  
"Me? Malfoy in case you've forgotten you're the top of the year," Kally told him jealously.  
  
"But you're so good in Potions, and I can't get this," He admitted. "Anyway, what are you jealous about? You got Quidditch captain."  
  
"Are you still spitting about that. You got Vice-captain, get over it."  
  
'Are you going to help me or not?" Liam asked.  
  
Kally sighed. "Fine, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Only if you help we get my charms."  
  
Liam smiled. "You got it, princess."  
  
"Another thing."  
  
"What?" Liam asked, wondering what she wanted now.  
  
"Don't call me priness."  
  
Liam smiled. "You got it, princess," He said, grinning.  
  
Kally elbowed him in the ribs. Liam pretended it didn't hurt, but Kally saw him wince slightly.  
  
~~~  
  
Kally ran a hand through her soft curls, she pulled her fringe back and pinned it up with a bobby-pin, as she usually did. She rolled her neck on her shoulders, it was aching from looking down at this stupid Potions Text for so long.  
  
"Does your neck hurt?" Liam asked. "Let me help," He pushed her curls to one side and began massaging the back of her neck.  
  
"Mmmm..." Kally mummbled, forgetting she shouldn't let Liam touch her like this, but it just felt so soothing.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at his face, he smiled and a light-blue light caught her eye. She snapped her head away from his touch and stared at his hand. it was laced in the same light blue.  
  
"Wha...?" She asked, goggling at his hand. "How... What? Your hand?"  
  
Liam put it behind his back. "I didn't think you'd be like this if you saw it," He said, looking down at his feet, his eyes hurt.  
  
"Liam... I... But..." She gave up, she couldn;t find words.  
  
After a short awkward silence she decided she had to know. "How does it do that? What does it do? Will it hurt me?"  
  
Liam shook his head. "I just does that when I think about it doing it. I can't hurt you."  
  
"What does it do?" Kally asked, feeling better than his hurt expression was leaving his face, but he still wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Heals," He said, the hurt hadn't left his voice yet.  
  
"How?"  
  
Liam shrugged. "It just does, my father says that's why I'm a Ravenclaw, Slytherin doesn't take freaks."  
  
Kally's eyes burned with anger. "He what? Liam don't listen to him. Your father is a snob and half, he wouldn't see greatness if it bit him in the ass."  
  
Liam looked up at her. "You think I'm great?"  
  
Kally smiled warmly. "Of course I do. You're like a dream guy. You're smart, you're funny, you can heal people, and... And you're not that bad on the eyes."  
  
That made him smile. "You ain't that bad yourself, Wood."  
  
Kally's smile widened. "I'm really sorry I freaked."  
  
Liam shrugged. "I don't know what I was suspecting. The only people that know are you, my parents and old McGonagall."  
  
"Why did you show me?" Kally asked, hoping she wasn't pressing something private.  
  
Liam's eyes sparkled. "Because you're special."  
  
"I am?" Kally asked, shocked.  
  
Liam nodded. "Haven't you heard what they say? You're Kally, Ravenclaw's Angel. You can juggle a ball, books and fame, and still have time for your pranks. You're a legend, you're perfect."  
  
Before Kally knew what was happening Liam was brushing his lips over hers. At first she allowed him to it, then quickly pushed him away.  
  
"Liam I can't, my parents, your parents. We can't."  
  
Liam looked hurt again. "Oh... I see what you really mean? I'm not good enough or something? Or is it because I'm a Malfoy. Ravenclaw's Angel doesn't want to be seen with the likes of me."  
  
He started packing up his books.  
  
"Liam no, that's not it at all."  
  
Liam ignored her, pushing his book and writing materials into his bag with the rage of a dragon.  
  
"Liam... Liam stop."  
  
Liam glared at her. "Don't try and fix it now Kal, you're just a tease. You lead a guy on then break him in two."  
  
"Liam, I'm... I'm sorry. Just let me talk."  
  
Liam get her a last glare as he swung his bag over a shoulder and stormed out of the library.  
  
The librarian, Madam Killen, raised her eyebrows at Kally. "What was that about?"  
  
"You don't wanna know," Kally said, getting her things together and leaving also.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? I've never heard of a story with this plot line, so I thought I'd try it. But there probably is one just like it and just haven't seen it, Oh well.  
  
Review if ya wanna and I'll check in with ya next chapter,  
  
~Thai. 


	2. Falling through Wounds

A Mother's Shadow  
  
Summary:Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, and she's off to Hogwarts, naturally. Katie's become a famous quidditch player and Oliver's taken a high position in the Ministry. This is the life of Kalicia Wood, and how she lives in her mother's shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
ChapterTwo: Falling through Wounds.  
  
~~~  
  
Three days later Kalicia Wood was mounting her broom, ready for quidditch practice. Liam walked out of the boys changing rooms, glanced at Kally, then quickly mounted his broom and shot into the air.  
  
Kally sighed, she had been trying all week to get Liam to talk to her. During class, before he went of Prefect rounds, during meals, even when they were walking in the corridors. He had ignored her, glared at her or make some smart comment.  
  
Kally looked around to see who had to practice balls. Lydia Brown and Isabelle Mitchells, the only other two female players, can over, carrying the heavy trunk between them.  
  
"Hey Kal, what's up with Liam?" Issy asked raising an eyebrow in Liam's direction, she was their keeper, and a good one at that.  
  
"It's nothing," Kally said, quickly opening the trunk and snatching the quaffle and shooting into the air.  
  
"What's up with that?" Kally heard Issy ask Lydia, one of their beaters.  
  
She didn't heard Lydia reply.  
  
"Don't set the bludgers loose 'til I'm finished talking," Kally warned Jake Bennett, her other beater, who had crept up on Issy and Lydia.  
  
Jake scowled and walked away with his broom, "Yes, Mother," He muttered, but Kally heard him.  
  
Jared Yancen, her best friend and their team seeker, flew over to her.  
  
"How're you going?" He asked, before the rest of the team flew over.  
  
Kally shot him a look at that said 'what-do-you-think?'  
  
Liam stopped on Jared other side but didn't talk to Kally. He began to practice.  
  
"Ashley, we'll be doing passing and shooting drills, that means you too Issy," Liam said, Kally knew she would be part of those drills too, but Liam wasn't talking to her. "Jared I want you to do what you always do, but Jake and Lyd are going to trialling each other, and guess what, you get to be their target, so be careful. Lyd you're on defense for ten then switch."  
  
Liam finished and everyone nodded their understanding. Issy came over to Kally as she flew over to the left hoops with the quaffle under her arm.  
  
"Now you can't tell me that's nothing," Issy told her, eyeing the hurt look on Kally's face. "What happened?"  
  
Kally sighed out loud. "It was just a misunderstanding and..." She felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks and quickly blinked them away.  
  
"He kissed you didn't he?" Issy asked, Kally hated that Issy knew he so well, even if they had spent the last five years sharing a dorm.  
  
Kally nodded. "And I... I kinda pushed him away."  
  
Issy gaped at her.  
  
"Not straight away," Kally told her. "But you know how it is. It's like forbidden love. Imagine the headlines, and my parents."  
  
"Fuck the headlines," Issy said. "How will the media find out?"  
  
Kally raised an eyebrow at her. "Like the whole school won't be talking about it. Remember the time Jared saved that first-year in flying practice a year ago? What was the headline? Kalicia Wood's Best friend saves Youth. They didn't mention his name once, only mine. I was so angry, they always know."  
  
Issy laughed. "I remember that. You picked up the Daily Prophet and nearly karate-chopped the table in half."  
  
Kally glared at her. Issy just continued to chuckled.  
  
Ashley caught up with them. "What's so funny?" He asked, looking at Issy as if she was about to fall of her broom, which had happened before.  
  
"Kally..." Issy half-choked.  
  
Ashley raised his eyebrow at Kally.  
  
Kally flapped a hand as if to say 'It's nothing.'  
  
Ashley motioned for her to pass him the quaffle. Kally threw it and flew forward for a "running" pass.  
  
~~~  
  
Practice continued for half and hour and Kally found her mind wandering.  
  
Ashley and Liam feinted a triple-pass and Ashley scored on the second pass when Issy was expecting a third pass.  
  
She and Ashley went into a deep arguement and Kally turned to look at Jared as he dived and swerved the bludger Lyd had belted at him, which Jake was supposed to be diverting back at Lyd.  
  
Kally looked for Jake, he was watching Ashley and Issy fight.  
  
"Bennett, on your post," Kally yelled at him.  
  
Jake jumped and scowled at her. "Yes Mum."  
  
Kally rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky as she felt a drop of water land on her nose. A storm was coming. But they still had a half an hour to go.  
  
"I'll call them in when it starts to pour badly," She told herself and began to fly back to her drills.  
  
Not so long after she had yelled at Jake, it began to pour. Kally ignored it, telling herself they couldn't pack it in with a game in two weeks.  
  
She noticed Liam looking at the sky, along with the beaters. No-one dared call a break, they knew the response she would give them.  
  
She and Ashley tried a long pass with Kally as their shooter, while Liam tried to defend.  
  
Kally flew into position, Liam in front of her. They paused and waited as Ashley flew forward, swerving as a way to pretend their were actual defenders. Ashley pegged the ball at Kally, she caught in with two hands, she made to grab hold on her broom as she wobbled. Her hand slipped as she missed her grip and she slid off the broom, falling.  
  
She heard herself scream as she fell.  
  
"Kally!" She heard Issy scream.  
  
Suddenly strong hands gripped her around ten feet from the ground. She was set on the ground and quickly knelt as her knees had gone to jelly.  
  
Her rescuer landed next to her, kneeling next to her. She looked up to find Liam looking into her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, brushing his soaked blonde hair out of his face.  
  
Kally nodded and leant against him, as he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
The other five player of their team landed. Lyd and Jake turning to catch the bludgers that were hurtling their way.  
  
"Kally!" Issy said as she landed last and came over to hug her close friend. Lyd joined the hug as soon as she'd put her bludger away.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me," Issy said, as she let Kally go from her rib-crushing hug. Issy turned to hug Liam thanking him over and over again. Liam called an end to team practice, ignoring Kally's protests that they had to continue.  
  
Jared helped Kally to her feet and walked her back to the girl's changing room. "You scared me back there too," He admitted, hugging her around the shoulders and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. "Don't do it again."  
  
Kally smiled up at him. "But it was so much fun," She mock-protested.  
  
Jared tweaked her nose as he always did and disappeared into the boys changing room.  
  
~~~  
  
In the common room that night, everybody seemed to know about her accidental fall. She quickly snuck out of the room as Issy and Lyd retold the story for the tenth time to a new group of listeners. The story seemed to be getting more outrageous everytime it was told.  
  
She crept up the girls' dormitory staircase and into the room she shared with Lyd, Issy and two other fifth year Ravenclaw girls.  
  
She laid down on her four-poster bed, which was laden with all kinds of blue and silver, and took deep breaths, remember that days practice, cursing Liam for not letting them continue.  
  
She remember what had happened after Liam had caught her. He had smiled down at her and let her lean against him. Did that mean he forgave her?  
  
Suddenly she door opened and closed quickly. She sat up to see who it was.  
  
Her mouth fell open, it was Liam.  
  
"How did you get up here?" She wanted to know, thinking of their magickened staircase.  
  
"Jared told me," He said, coming to sit on her bed.  
  
Kally made a mental note to get Jared back when she saw him next.  
  
Kally pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them. Looking at Liam questioningly.  
  
"I wanted to see if were ok?" He told her, brushing a free curl back behind her ear. She had had a shower and changed her clothes in the changing rooms, but had to quickly tied up her hair before being left behind.  
  
"I'm fine," Kally told him. "Thanks to you."  
  
Liam smiled and looked down. "Ashley and Jared had dived for you too, but I was just closest," He said modestly.  
  
Kally brushed her hand over her hand, purposely. "It still meant alot," she said before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.  
  
Liam moved closer to her, putting his hand behind her neck in a gesture to deepen the kiss. Kally left her knees fall to her side and took Liam's free hand in hers.  
  
Liam's lips felt so warm against her own. She didn't know why, but being with him made everything feel alright. Like she was safe. she didn't feel like that with anyone else.  
  
They broke for air, smiling at each other.  
  
Liam took both her hands in his. "I... I love you so much," He admitted to her. "I know you should never say love to someone unless you mean it. But I do mean it, you're the only thing I live for. You're my reason to live."  
  
Kally softly bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "Really?"  
  
"I told you Kally, you're special to me."  
  
Kally couldn't help it. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you too," She told him, forgetting the tears as Liam leant in to kiss her again.  
  
The door swund open and Kally heard a girl giggle.  
  
"Oh Merlin," She heard Lydia say aloudly. "Look at that."  
  
Kally and Liam separated, blushing, but still smiling at each other.  
  
~~~  
  
Ok my brother has turned on the footy and I can't heard myself think so I'm going to cut this here. Don't worry there will be more to come next chapter. You know you lvoe it, lol.  
  
Review if ya wanna and all, and I'll check in with ya next chapter.  
  
~Thai. 


	3. Slytherin VS Gryffindor, Still!

A Mother's Shadow  
  
Summary:Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, and she's off to Hogwarts, naturally. Katie's become a famous quidditch player and Oliver's taken a high position in the Ministry. This is the life of Kalicia Wood, and how she lives in her mother's shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Slytherin VS Gryffindor, still!  
  
~~~  
  
Kally rolled out of bed the next morning, tired as hell. Lydia, Issy, Kristen-Lee and Faith had made her stay up until she spilled the goss on what had happened before they had walked in last night.  
  
Kally had kept telling them nothing, but naturally, they knew better.  
  
Kally brushed her hair, changed into her robes and grabbed her book bag, which she'd packed the night before, with her school materials.  
  
She slumped out of the dormitory, down the stairs and into the common room. Jared was sitting in an armchair, looking out the window.  
  
Kally walked over to him. "Let's go," She mumbled, pushing her curls out of her face.  
  
Jared stood and smiled. "Morning sunshine."  
  
"Shuddup," came Kally's reply. "You are in big trouble."  
  
Jared pretended to look innocent, but Kally could see through him. "What did I do?"  
  
Kally glared at him and punched him in the arm. "I am going to get you back, you do know that, right?"  
  
Jared laughed loudly. "Yeah, right."  
  
Kally scowled at him again and walked out of the common room and nearly knocked Liam over.  
  
"Morning," He said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Kally made a grunting noise and walked passed him.  
  
Liam caught up to her laughing. "What did Jared do now?"  
  
Kally mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'none of your business.'  
  
Liam grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Liam was smiling down at her. "You look beautiful in the mornings," He told her, brushing a hand over her cheek.  
  
"Glad you think so, I sure don't feel like it."  
  
Liam laughed again and took her hand in his. "Come on Princess, I'll take you to breakfast."  
  
Kally didn't really have a choice as Liam began to steer her towards their destination.  
  
~~~  
  
By the next day everyone knew about Liam and Kally, alothough they weren't an offical couple yet. Kally and Jared were sitting at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast when Liam walked in and sat next to Kally, putting a hand around her waist.  
  
"Hey," Kally said, kissing him softly on the lips, when Liam didn't respond she looked up into his face. It was not the look she expected to see on his usually happy face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Liam sighed and handed a letter to her.  
  
She opened it and began to read:  
  
Liam,  
  
It has come to the attention of your mother and I that you happen to be seeing a Wood. Son, are you not aware that you are Malfoy. Malfoy's do not date Gryffindor offspring, even if that Gryffindor offspring is sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
You will end this relationship immediately before I have to take it into my own hands. I will not have my son dating the daughter of Oliver Wood.  
  
Do you not know where your loyalties lie?  
  
I am coming for a Council Meeting at Hogwarts this afternoon, I shall be seeing you then, do not let your mother and I down again,  
  
Your father,  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Kally's eyes widened as she read. "L-Liam...?" She stuttered turned to the boy who had his arms around her waist. "He can't be serious?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and knew that Draco was. He didn't want them to date, and Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted, one way or another.  
  
That's how he became a millionaire.  
  
"I won't let him do it," Liam told her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Liam, he's your father... What if my parents know?" Kally asked, hoping hse hadn't jinxed herself.  
  
As if hearing her words an owl landed in front of her, a letter tied to it's leg. "Oh Merlin," She muttered, blinking at the owl. "It can't be...."  
  
Jared sensed that she wasn't about to open the letter and took it from the owl. He opened the envelope and passed it to Kally. She took it in shaking hands. She unfolded it and began to read, Liam was reading over her shoulder.  
  
To our dearest Kalicia,  
  
What in Merlin's name are you think? A Malfoy, you know their type. Even if the boy isn't a Slytherin, he's Slytherin blood.  
  
Do you know what this is doing to your mother? She is thinking of forfeiting her next Quidditch Match, she doesn't know id she can play in her present spirits.  
  
I have heard you've even kissed this boy. You should watch yourself young lady, imagine the headlines. This will go beyond just what you think you want, this is just a crush, we've discussed this with you before.  
  
You're too young to be doing things like that with a boy, I have to go, your mother has started crying again.  
  
Your loving Parents,  
  
Oliver and Katie.  
  
Ps: We love you, and be good.  
  
Kally dropped the note on the table as if it were poisoned. "They thing they know me so well," She shot at the letter more than Jared and Liam.  
  
She leant into Liam's chest. "This is awful, neither of them want us to be together."  
  
Liam nodded. "But that's not going to stop us, right?"  
  
Kally noticed the note in his voice was hopeful more than demanding.  
  
"Of course it's not," Kally said, turning her body so she could face him. "I love you, they can't stop that."  
  
Liam smiled. "I love you too."  
  
They were about to kiss when Jared snorted. "Guys, look, I'm eating breakfast, please, stop. You've been doing it everyday."  
  
Kally glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, Jared!"  
  
~~~  
  
Kally, Liam, Issy, Lyd, Jared, Faith, Kristen-lee and the rest of fifth- year had a Study period right before lunch, which was when the Council Meeting was scheduled, Liam had found out, when he was checking for his next Prefect round.  
  
Most of the fifth-years spent their study periods in the library, as McGonagall instructed them to, Liam and Kally were always among them.  
  
Kally was slowly scribbling on her 4-foot-long Astronomy essay as Liam softly kissed her neck. Every now and then Liam would lick the spot where he'd just kissed, and Kally would elbow him in the stomach.  
  
Madam Killen, the 25 year old librarian, passed them on Kally's tenth-elbow and giggled, but quickly covered it as the students looked at her.  
  
Kally smiled at her, she liked Madam Killen, she was always so sweet to her.  
  
Liam ran his hand over the top of her thigh, Kally turned to him. Liam grinned toothily.  
  
"You are a bad boy," kally told him, kissing him softly on the lips. Liam made to kiss her again, but Kally pulled away. Liam mock-pouted, making a puppy-face at her.  
  
Kally giggled and put her hand over his face, Liam took it in his own and kissed it. Kally tried to think of something to distact him from her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing your work?" She asked him, as she gently pried her hand free.  
  
Liam nodded, "But how can I concentrate with something so beautiful sitting next to me?"  
  
Kally blushed, but answered coolly, "Would you like me to move then?"  
  
Liam pretended to be shocked and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Liam!" Kally exclaimed, freeing herself, only to be re-captured.  
  
"Guys, we're trying to work here," Lydia told them, but she was smiling as she did so.  
  
Kally poked her tongue at her. Lydia poked hers back.  
  
"Beef," Kally said, joking in their usual routine.  
  
"Pork," Lydia replied.  
  
"Chicken," came the call of Issy from the three tables away.  
  
The three girls giggled loudly before a man with bleach-blonde hair strided into the library. Kally and Liam turned to see who it was and froze.  
  
It was Liam's father.  
  
~~~  
  
I know, I know, I'm evil and I shouldn't have left it there, but I love to make your guys suffer, plus I'm good at it, lol.  
  
review and all dat, I'll see ya next chappie,  
  
~Thai.  
  
Ps: Thankies to everyone who reviewed, I love you all. And to everyone who ain't reviewed yet, see that button right down there, yep that one, push it and send me summin, k, *kisses* 


	4. Old Fires Ignite

A Mother's Shadow  
  
Summary:Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, and she's off to Hogwarts, naturally. Katie's become a famous quidditch player and Oliver's taken a high position in the Ministry. This is the life of Kalicia Wood, and how she lives in her mother's shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
Kally poked her tongue at her. Lydia poked hers back.  
  
"Beef," Kally said, joking in their usual routine.  
  
"Pork," Lydia replied.  
  
"Chicken," came the call of Issy from the three tables away.  
  
The three girls giggled loudly before a man with bleach-blonde hair strided into the library. Kally and Liam turned to see who it was and froze.  
  
It was Liam's father.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Four: Old Fires ignite.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy turned in the direction of Kally and Liam, his eyes narrowed when he spotted the couple, and the position they were in.  
  
He stormed over. "LIAM MALFOY!! OUTSIDE THIS LIBRARY NOW!!!"  
  
Liam sighed and stood and followed his father out of the library.  
  
All eyes followed them until they were out of view, then they all snapped back to Kally. She smiled, extremely embarrassed and decided to go to Liam's rescue. She could hear his father yelling at him already.  
  
"That girl is as good as a mudblood," His father yelled, just before Kally turned the corner to where they were, Liam hadn't seen her yet.  
  
"Mudblood? Father, please, that is childish. Muggle-borns can have magic too. We're all the same. So technically you aren't insulting her."  
  
Draco raised his hand and slapped Liam across the face. "How dare you talk back to me!"  
  
Kally rushed forward, holding Liam as he held his face.  
  
She turned and scowled at Draco. "You can not hit your son, you're a monster."  
  
"Like I'm going to listen to Gryffindor filth," Draco spat at her.  
  
Kally puffed with anger. "Get a life, you're a grown man."  
  
Draco laughed. "Back down now why you're ahead, little girl," Draco towered over her.  
  
Draco was shocked when Kally began to laugh also. "You think you can take me?" Kally asked, little did Draco know that she'd been training in martial arts since she was five.  
  
Draco's laugh became a chuckle. "I take it you must be Kalicia Wood?"  
  
Kally stook her stance, "You've got it."  
  
"Get out of my way, this is between my son and I."  
  
"Well I'm apart of this now."  
  
Liam took Kally's hand, he bent down to whisper in her ear. "He's really strong, please don't do this."  
  
Kally glanced at him momentarily, remembering not to take your eyes from your opponent. " Do you not believe I can do this."  
  
Liam hesitated. "He's trained too, and he's stronger."  
  
Liam put his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't."  
  
Kally shrugged him off. "I can handle myself."  
  
Liam knew there was nothing he could do to stop her now. He simply stood at the ready, hoping Draco wouldn't her too much.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her stance. "Aren't you a witch?"  
  
Kally remember that her wand was sitting on her desk in the library, and cursed herself.  
  
She watched as Draco pulled his from his pocket and pointed it at her. She took a deep breath and flipped and high-kick, knocking Draco's wand from his hand and into her own. She grinned at him.  
  
Draco cursed, and raised his fist. He made to punch her in the jaw, Kally blocked the punch with an arm block, so his arm would slide off, it did as she planned.  
  
Next Draco made to swipe her feet from under her, but she jumped and did a reverse attack on him, swinging his feet from underneath him. Draco hit the floor with a loud bang. Kally let her guard down too much, not thinking Draco would attack whilst he was on the ground.  
  
Draco hitched his leg up and kicked her right in the stomach, winding her and sending her to the ground.  
  
Draco jumped to his feet, snatched his wand, which had flown from her hand in his shock and pointed it at her.  
  
Suddenly Liam was standing at her side, his wand raised at his father.  
  
"Father, if you don't back off I will make sure you don't go to that meeting," Liam threatened in a deadly tone, that Kally had never heard him use before.  
  
Draco scowled and lowered his wand, "We will discuss this another time," He shot at his son and stormed down the corridor.  
  
Liam knelt next to Kally, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
Kally was gripping her stomach and trying to breath again.  
  
"Let me see it, there could be something wrong," Liam said, me made to move her robed.  
  
"No!" Kally protested in a croak. "Not here, take me back to the dormitories.  
  
"Are you sure?" Liam asked, he was obviously worried about how much it would hurt her.  
  
Kally nodded, finally being able to breathe again.  
  
Liam helped her to her feet and half-carried her back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.  
  
~~  
  
Kally went to go up to her dormitory, but Liam stopped her.  
  
"I'll be right up," He said, "I just have to get something."  
  
"Okay," Kally said, slowly making her way up to her dormitory, wincing as pain stabbed her stomach and ribs.  
  
She made it into the room and collasped on her bed, breathing hard as the pain was increasing. 'What are the chances that my boyfriend just so happens to have healing powers?' She wondered, smiling at the thought.  
  
Liam appeared in the room moments later, carrying a back of ice and a towel.  
  
He crossed to her bed and looked down at her, his eyes fillinf with more concern every second because he knew she was in pain.  
  
"I told you not to do it," He said shaking his head as he removed her robes, to her tank top and skirt underneath. He slowly lifted her tank-top until it reached her bra-line and looked at the bruise on her stomach.  
  
Kally winced as she tried to sit up to look at it. Liam put a hand on her shoulder to hold her down.  
  
"Stay still," He told her, Kally noticed a faint light-blue glow surround his hand as he lowered his hand onto her lower stomach. It was ice-cold at first, she shook slightly until Liam concentrated and it turned a luke- warm.  
  
He slowly ran his fingers over the flat of her stomach, her breathing began to quicken. Liam smiled down at her.  
  
"The bruise is almost gone," He told her, "You'll still need to keep this ice on it a bit," He lifted him hand away, Kally found herself always protesting.  
  
Liam wrapped the tiny bag of ice in the towel he had brought and placed it on her stomach before lying down next to her.  
  
He propped his head on an elbow so he could look down at Kally.  
  
"You know?" He asked, a little of the concern gone now.  
  
Kally smiled up at him. "Now," She told him.  
  
"I can't believe he hit you, I swear I'm going to get him back for that," Liam told her, his voice going slightly scary for a few seconds.  
  
Kally put her hand over his cheek, the one that Draco had slapped, hard.  
  
"Don't do anything to get yourself hurt," She said, her voice quiet as she hadn't fully recovered from Draco's blow.  
  
Liam smiled at her. "See what they say is true, you really are angel, you got yourself hurt for me, and now you're telling me not to do anything stupid."  
  
Liam leant down and gently kissed her on the lips, Kally returned the kiss, and as if it was trained for the wrong moment, Issy, Lyd, Faith, Kristen- lee and Jared lurched into the room.  
  
Kally and Liam separated.  
  
"We weren't interrupting anything, were we?" Jared asked, a smile on his face, he obviously thought something more was happening than what was.  
  
Kally could see how, considering her shirt was pulled up to her bra-line, her legs were stangled with Liam's and her robes lay discarded on the dormitory floor.  
  
Liam chuckled. "I wish," Liam told Jared, earning himself a playful arm- slap from Kally.  
  
Issy rushed over, being Kally's closest friend of the group of girls, Jared at her heels. Issy practically pushed Liam out of the way to get to Kally.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, worry in her eyes as she looked over Kally's body.  
  
"It's nothing," Kally lied.  
  
"Is that my ice?" Jared asked, looking at Liam. Liam laughed and said something about his beer being fine without it.  
  
Issy punched Jared in the arm, hard. "Shut up Jared, look at Kally, she's hurt."  
  
Jared rolled his eyes. Kally got hurt so often no-one got as dramatic as Issy did anymore.  
  
Issy removed the ice-pack to have a look at Kally's stomach, it was lightest purple-pink, and didn't hurt much anymore.  
  
"You have to go to the infirmary," Issy said, getting more dramatic by the minute.  
  
Faith and Kristen-lee came to calm Issy while Lyd questioned Liam. Liam told them all what happened, Kally was sure Issy was going to faint when Liam told them that Draco had kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Iss, I'm fine," she told the girl, trying to calm her.  
  
It worked a little, but she still went to her bed, grabbed her favourite stuffed animal and told Kally it would help. Kally and Jared traded looks when they both recognised it as the bunny Jared had given Issy in second- year, Jared had a thing for Issy, only Kally knew it though.  
  
At that moment the bell rang for lunch, Jared cursed and made the girls leave the room so Liam and Kally could be alone for a few moments.  
  
Liam sat on the bed as Kally slowly rose to get her robes on. He passed them to her and helped her fix them.  
  
"You know, these could be a tighter fit," He teased.  
  
Kally glared at him and groaned as she finally stood, the pain was practically gone, but it still stabbed in places. she couldn't imagine the pain she'd have been in if Liam hadn't healed her.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco left without talking to Liam, or Kally, he passed them in the Entrance Hall as they were leaving the Great Hall after lunch, but didn't say a word, he didn't even look at them. This didn't bother them one bit.  
  
"We've got Potions," Jared said coming up behind them. They both groaned, they were good at Potions, but it was still a drag, as their evil teacher, Professor Snape, would make it a misery for them all.  
  
At least they had it with the Hufflepuffs, Snape picked on them more than Ravenclaws.  
  
~~~  
  
The class soon ended and Liam was called away from a Prefects meeting. Jared and Kally made their way to Charms, Kally didn't really wish to go to Charms, as she adn't finished her extended-essay yet, she had wanted to hand it in early, but she was only two-thirds through.  
  
Charms actaully passed quickly, thankfully, Liam and Faith returned from their Prefects meeting half way through.  
  
The bell rang at the end of class and Kally practically leaped out of the room. Liam caught up with her, catching her hand in his.  
  
"Why're you in such a rush, princess," Kally smiled at her nickname, she had once told him not to call her it, so he did just that, as usual.  
  
"You weren't the one who had to sit through that whole class," She told him, as he wrapped a hand around her waist.  
  
He kissed her temple. "You wouldn't have had to if you'd made prefect," Liam teased.  
  
Kally broke her tongue out at him. Liam made to bit it, making Kally wrinkle her nose at him, before picking up her pace, making him walk faster if he wished to keep up.  
  
They rounded the corner and almost walked into three people you would much rather avoid, Tareq Zambini, Lachlan Flint, and Taine Parkinson. Taine Parkinson just so happened to be Liam's mother's brother's son, Liam's cousin.  
  
No-one really knew but they figured Tareq was their leader, the three boys seemed mostly equal though, as they taunted everyone the same amount, together.  
  
Kally stopped, scowl and folded her arms. "Well, well, well," She said coolly, "Look who it is, the Pureblooded Pricks," She had named the nickname that most houses had named the three boys.  
  
Tareq laughed. "What of it, Slytherin's Slut."  
  
Kally's scowl grew, Tareq and his boys had always called her Slytherin's Slut because she had Tareq had gone out once, and they broke up because he thought she was cheating on him with Lachlan. So naturally the name fitted, not that the accuastions were true.  
  
As Tareq said the words, Kally could feel Liam tense behind her. She shot him a glance, which told him not to do anything stupid.  
  
"Are you still going on about that?" Kally shot, smiling. "I've moved on, I'm with someone new."  
  
"And who might that be?" Tareq snapped, he had obviously not heard the rumours, which was strange.  
  
"Me," Liam said, wrapped an arm around Kally's waist, looking smugly at Tareq.  
  
Tareq was boiling under the surface, it didn't show that well on his face, but Kally could tell, she knew him well. Kally grinned at the thought of Tareq being jealous, she decided how far she could take it.  
  
She turned slightly towards Liam and kissed hims softly on the lips. She could feel Liam smile into the kiss. The kiss deepened and Liam pulled her closer to him. They broke apart and Kally turned back to Tareq, he was practically shaking with anger.  
  
"Kally, can I talk to you, privately?" Tareq asked, glaring daggers at Liam.  
  
"Whatever," Kally said, walking a little down the hall, behind Tareq.  
  
Tareq stopped when they were out of ear shot, He turned back to her, Kally was grinning lick mad.  
  
She leant against the wall, her arms cross over her chest.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Tareq shot at her, angrily.  
  
Kally continued to smile. "I don't know what you mean," She lied, teasing him.  
  
Tareq began to pace slighty. "Him, Malfoy! And you- In front of me. Do you know what that's like?"  
  
Kally stood up straight. "Yes," she said, her tone angry now. "In case you've forgotten Lindsay Clayton, that Slytherin girl, now you should name her the Slytherin Slut."  
  
Tareq stopped pacing and faced her. "You know I didn't mean that."  
  
"Lindsay or my 'nickname?"  
  
"The nickname, and Lindsay too. I just wanted to get back at you."  
  
"A week after we broke up," Kally shot.  
  
"I was upset."  
  
"Then why didn't you apologise?"  
  
"Because it's not that easy when you care about someone this much."  
  
Kally was stunned. "What?"  
  
Tareq stood right in front of her now, there were only inches between them.  
  
"You heard me, care about. Like as in you and I. You can't tell me you don't have feelings for me still, it's been four months, you can't get over me that quick."  
  
Tareq ran his fingers through his ear-length black hair, looking down into her green eyes. Kally looked up into his mystic-blue ones. She snapped her eyes away. "I'm with Liam now, I... I can't have feeling for you, I love him."  
  
"But you loved me," Tareq said, taking her arm in his strong hold.  
  
Kally pushed him off. "Loved, Tareq. Past tense, I... I have to go," She said, walking back to Liam and taking another route to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~  
  
Don't worry everyone I'm going to break up Liam and Kally, I don't think. I mite for a bit, but they'll be together in the end, k, relax. I'm hope yall don't stress.  
  
I promise to update soon, but ya gotta review for it.  
  
Check ya next chapter,  
  
~Thai.  
  
PS: SakiraCrazy, or whatever ur name is (sorry I forgot), I wanna thank ya for the spelling tips and all. I keep getting too lazy to go over it, I went over the beginning of this, but my eyes hurt and it's 1:20am, k AM, I am normally a nite owl but I am low on coke and sugar, 1:20am it very early for me, k's? But still thankies, ur an angel. 


	5. The lake and the break

A Mother's Shadow  
  
Summary:Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, and she's off to Hogwarts, naturally. Katie's become a famous quidditch player and Oliver's taken a high position in the Ministry. This is the life of Kalicia Wood, and how she lives in her mother's shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
"You heard me, care about. Like as in you and I. You can't tell me you don't have feelings for me still, it's been four months, you can't get over me that quick."  
  
Tareq ran his fingers through his ear-length black hair, looking down into her green eyes. Kally looked up into his mystic-blue ones. She snapped her eyes away. "I'm with Liam now, I... I can't have feeling for you, I love him."  
  
"But you loved me," Tareq said, taking her arm in his strong hold.  
  
Kally pushed him off. "Loved, Tareq. Past tense, I... I have to go," She said, walking back to Liam and taking another route to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Five: The lake and the break.  
  
~~~  
  
"What did he want?" Liam asked when they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"Nothing," Kally said a little too quickly for Liam's fancy. She quickly accumulated food onto their plates, hoping it would distract him, and was unsucessful.  
  
"Kal, tell me," Liam said, almost sternly.  
  
"It was nothing you need to worry about," Kally shot, almost angrily.  
  
She began to eat quickly, hoping to leave soon. She didn't like lying to Liam, he meant more to her than that.  
  
She did cease quickly and made a lame excuse to leave earlier than them.  
  
~~~  
  
She was lying on her bed, her latest essay rolled out in front of her, She was reviewing it for any errors.  
  
The dormitory door swung open, permitting Lydia and Isabelle. They walked over to her four-poster, Issy shoved the parchment away.  
  
"Hey! That's my Potion's essay," Kally protested.  
  
"You've finished?" Lyd asked, ruining the moment. "Can you help me?"  
  
Issy scowled at her and turned back to Kally, the scowl not gone.  
  
"So... We heard you had a little run in with the ex?" She said, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah so?" Kally said, picking her essay up and lying down on the bed.  
  
"So? What happened?" Lyd asked, almost crushing Kally's legs as she sat.  
  
"Nothing, has Liam put you up to this?"  
  
"No, he just told us about it," Issy said, sitting next to Lyd. "So, spill."  
  
"No! It was nothing," Kally snapped, a little louder than she expected to. "If you aren't going to give me some peace, I'll go to the library."  
  
~~~  
  
She dropped her things on a table at the library, sighing at the peace and quiet, which was why she loved the library. Little did she know that she wasn't going to like this trip to the library.  
  
She was searching through the bookshelves for the special edition - extented version Runes dictionary when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped, not hearing anyone come up behind her and turned to find Lachlan Flint standing behind her.  
  
"Is there something you wanted, Flint?" She asked coldly, she had never really like Lachlan, ecspecially since he had broken up her relationship with Tareq.  
  
"To talk to you," He said, as if they had casual talks everyday.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "You do?"  
  
Lachlan wasn't looking at her, "Yes."  
  
"Talk," Kally instructed him as she went back to searching for her dictionary.  
  
"It's about Tareq," Lachlan told her, following her as she walked down the shelf, picking up texts as she walked, examining, then replacing them.  
  
"What about him?" Kally asked, not enjoying the direction of their conversation, although she never enjoyed what they talked about.  
  
"Well he's driving us insane," Lachlan told her.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Us," came the confirmation of Taine who had just turned around the corner and into their aisle.  
  
"I see, and what exactly is he doing to drive you insane?" She picked up her tenth text, it was heavier than she expected it to be and dropped it. Lachlan stooped quickly and caught it. "Thanks," she said, turning to both boys so they could answer her question knowing she was actually paying attention.  
  
"Talking about you," Taine explained.  
  
"Me?"  
  
Taine went on, "Like he's been doing since you guys broke up. And now this Malfoy shit."  
  
Kally scowled and raised a hand. "One, he's your cousin, don't talk about him like that. Two, he's my boyfriend, and don't ever talk about him like that. Three, Tareq is not my problem, not anymore. He doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
"Don't give us that shit," Lachlan said, slamming a hand against a bookshelf, making it quiver slightly.  
  
Kally scowl grew. "I don't care if Tareq likes me still. I..." She didn't know if she could say this. And forcing her mouth to form the words wasn't working. "We... I'm with Liam."  
  
"So you do still like him," Lachlan said, grinning. Kally hated that he could see through her.  
  
"I have a boyfriend," Kally said, turning away and trying to calm herself. She picked up another book to have something to do with her hands. This was a bad idea, Taine and Lachlan's eyes darted to her hands, they were shaking.  
  
"Wood, relax," Taine said, putting a hnad on her shoulder. Kally turned, pushing him off.  
  
"I don't need this now," She told them in a violent whisper. "I am under enough stress. I love Liam, I can't have anything to do with Tareq, he's out of my life. Handle him on your own."  
  
"We can't," Lachlan told her. "He needs you, Kal."  
  
Kally blinked at him, Lachlan never called her Kalicia let alone Kal.  
  
Kally looked into his eyes, knowing she couldn't refuse. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
~~~  
  
The next day Kally sat by the edge of lake, a novel in her hands. She wasn't actually reading, she knew the book off by heart, she could almost recite the words she'd read the book that often. It was just a cover up.  
  
Taine and Lachlan needed her to talk to Tareq, to spend some time with him.  
  
She knew Tareq still liked her, She knew she still had feeling for Tareq. She wasn't about to let him do anything stupid in the depression she was leading him to.  
  
She heard the crunch of feet on grass and turned, to find Tareq standing behind her.  
  
"Hey," She said, patting the grass next to her as an indication for him to sit. He did so, smiling at her.  
  
"Hey," He said, his eyes blinking as little as possible as if he was afraid she would disappear if he blinked too often. He looked around. "Do you know where we are?" He asked.  
  
"The lake?" Kally answered, looking around, wondering why he had asked.  
  
"Yes, but this was where I first asked you to go out with me," He said, his voice cheerful. Kally found it strange that a Slytherin boy could be so cheerful. But as they say: you don't know what you've got until its gone.  
  
"Really?" Kally asked, avoiding his gaze. If she'd known he was this bad she wouldn't have agreed to it, she was going to kill Taine and Lachlan for not warning her.  
  
"So... Have you finished your Herbology essay?" She asked, that was one of the classes they had together.  
  
"No, it's a total killer," Tareq said, picking at the grass around him. Kally closed her book and toyed with it, looking over the lake. It looked so calm, you wouldn't think a giant squid inhabited it unless you were told.  
  
"Yeah," Kally said, knowing this was the lamest conversation she'd ever had.  
  
"So... you and Malfoy aye," He said, his voice going bitter as he said Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, never would have thought aye," Kally said, still avoiding eye contact.  
  
Tareq seemed to notice this. "Look at me, Kal."  
  
Kally did so, immediately wishing she hadn't. Tareq's eyes were filled with hurt.  
  
"Tareq, don't look at me like that, I know what you're going to say."  
  
"Do you?" Tareq was using his mysterious voice, which Kally hated.  
  
"Yes, you're going to say that you still love me, that you always will. Tareq, you're a Slytherin, you... you shouldn't."  
  
"Are you saying I can't love, because... because I'm Slytherin?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"But what? Why did you agree to meet me?" His eyes searched her.  
  
Kally hesitated, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't rat on Taine and  
  
Lachlan, even if she wanted to so much, she couldn't bring herself to. It would crush him, then he would litterally crush his friends.  
  
"Tar, I... I want to be friends," She told him, it was true, she hated that they always fought.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Kally nodded. "We're always fighting, and it's over nothing. I... I'm sick of it. We don't need to fight, and..." How could she put this. "And I... I care about you too," She told him, kissing him on the cheek and quickly getting to her feet.  
  
Tareq stood to, Kally turned to walk away, but Tareq caught her arm. He kissed her softly on the mouth. Kally didn't pull away, she couldn't hurt him like that. Tareq pulled away and Kally fled, she didn't want any awkward goodbyes.  
  
She entered the Entrance Hall, unaware of four girl, and one boy, whom had just been watching her 'lake scene' until...  
  
"Kal," came the voice she recognised. She turned to look into Jared's eyes, Issy, Lyd, Kristen-lee and Faith were behind him. He was shaking his head.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kally sighed, stepping away from them all. "You guys saw nothing, don't question it, it's none of your business," she told them, hoping they'd keep to it, they would if she knew them as well as she thought she did.  
  
"It is my business," Jared said, stepping closer to her. "Liam is my friend."  
  
"Jared, I'm your best friend. Leave it, I beg you."  
  
She turned and began walking away, she couldn't believe her friends were spying on her.  
  
"He's not right for you," Jared called, "Both you and I know it."  
  
Kally turned to him, glaring daggers. "Don't tell me what I should think," She yelled at him.  
  
Jared sighed, turning to her other four friends. "She won't listen to me," He told him softly, but Kally heard.  
  
She turned, her face set, and walked up the marble staircase, mad as hell.  
  
~~~  
  
She entered the Ravenclaw Common Room to find Liam sitting by the fire, just staring into it, a thoughtful look upon his face.  
  
"Liam?" She said, sitting in the armchair next to him.  
  
Liam turned to look at her. "Kally? Do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course," Kally said after being slightly shocked at his quick jump into debate.  
  
"Then why do you hold out on me?"  
  
Kally knew what this was about this was about the conversation with Tareq the day before.  
  
"Liam, I trust you, I just... I don't need to tell you everything."  
  
"You said it's nothing, but if it's nothing, why won't you tell me?" He had the most hurt look on his face that Kally had ever seen him wear.  
  
Kally got up, her mad temper had been slowly dissolving, but it shot back at this moment.  
  
"Why is everyone on my case?" She yelled, the whole common was looking at her.  
  
Liam stood also, looking angry as well. "I'm not on your case," He yelled back.  
  
"Then leave it alone," Kally shouted, throwing her hands into the air.  
  
"You know what, I don't know why I bother," Liam said, more furious by the second. "I don't need everyone's shit, no-one wants us together, I don't even think you do."  
  
Kally was taken aback by this statement, she recovered quickly. "Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"I guess so," Liam yelled.  
  
"Fine, I don't care," Kally yelled as Liam turned and walked to the stairs of the boys' dorms.  
  
He turned back. "Well I don't care either, so much for love."  
  
He turned on his heel and stormed up the staircase.  
  
Kally let out a noise of frustration, threw her hands up again and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
She had never been so mad in her life.  
  
She threw herself on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, only just realising what had happened. She had just broken up with Liam, the guy she was in love with. This was not a good thing.  
  
~~~  
  
I promise I'll update the next chapter soon okay? So what did you all think? Please tell me, I know the chapter wasn't very... centred would be a good way of putting it.  
  
Catch you next chapter,  
  
~Thai.  
  
~~~  
  
Explanations:  
  
I have a feeling that this chapter will raise a few questions and I want to get it covered so you don't spend your whole review just asking it.  
  
Firstly, I don't think people are going to get the relationship between Jared and Kalicia. Jared actually kind of represents my best friend Adam. He's very frank and likes a little joke, he's also not afraid to set his friend straight and doesn't sugar-coat everything, which is one thing I hate.  
  
His relationship with Kally is like Mine and Adam's. They're close what don't appear to be, they dont spend alot of time together, Kally is rather independent, she doesn't need someone to hold her hand, Jared gets that. He has his own friends, just like Kally has her, get it?  
  
Secondly, the relationship between Kally and her Slytherin buddies, Taine and Lachlan. This is a trickly one. They're not exactly friends, but they tollerate each other. They, which includes Kally, care about Tareq, yet since they're Slytherin's they can't let anyone know that, so they only keep in between them.  
  
They spent alot of time together when Kally was with Tareq, if you hadn't guessed, and they keep things simple, yet complicated. They will tret carefully around somethings, yet stomp on others, you have to be careful to tell how that's happening.  
  
I'd like to explain more things but this is already taking up alot of space, so until next chapter.  
  
~~~  
  
A special note to my favourite critic:  
  
Hey Shakira Crazy,  
  
I hope you think I got into character enough. I'm not quite sure I did the best I could do, but yeah, it's late.  
  
I hope this one didn't seem surreal, but it is kind of out-there, so maybe it did. Oh well, please tell me what you think of this one, I look forward to your future guidance,  
  
Thanks a million. 


	6. Would you?

A Mother's Shadow  
  
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, and she's off to Hogwarts, naturally. Katie's become a famous quidditch player and Oliver's taken a high position in the Ministry. This is the life of Kalicia Wood, and how she lives in her mother's shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Fine, I don't care," Kally yelled as Liam turned and walked to the stairs of the boys' dorms.  
  
He turned back. "Well I don't care either, so much for love."  
  
He turned on his heel and stormed up the staircase.  
  
Kally let out a noise of frustration, threw her hands up again and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
She had never been so mad in her life.  
  
She threw herself on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, only just realising what had happened. She had just broken up with Liam, the guy she was in love with. This was not a good thing.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Would you?  
  
~~~  
  
As Kalicia had expected, the entire Ravenclaw Common room had retold the story of her break-up with Liam to houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Slytherin was the one she least liked to be told. And as she expected, she got a little visit from her little messengers, right around lunch time.  
  
Kally was rushing out of the library, the first bell at the end of lunch had just called.  
  
She slung her book bag over her shoulder and took a bite of the cupcake she'd begged from the House elves in the kitchen at the beginning of lunch.  
  
She turned the corner to find Taine and Lachlan leaning against the wall, hands crossed over their chests.  
  
Kally stopped and sighed, slumping on the wall next to Lachlan. "Yes?" She asked, knowing they had been waited for her.  
  
"News travels fast, my sweet," Taine said, getting off the wall and walking around to face her.  
  
Kally sighed again, "I figured it would. This is a school."  
  
Lachlan wasn't looking at her, but he spoke as he looked at Taine. "Malfoy's not in your way anymore," He told her. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Kally got off the wall, a slight scowl was showing on her face. "See, this is why you guys are Slytherin and Liam is a Ravenclaw. Don't you have a heart?"  
  
Lachlan raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I broke up with my boyfriend, just YESTERDAY!" She yelled.  
  
"So?" Lachlan asked. "Where are you going with this."  
  
Kally threw her hands up in the air and began walking passed them. Taine caught her arm.  
  
"You do like Tareq, don't forget that," He said, almost... friendly.  
  
Kally shrugged him off. "I know that," She hissed, and walked down the corridor.  
  
~~~  
  
"Pass the pickled fingers," Jared said, as he stirred their potion.  
  
Kally didn't hear him, she was staring across the classroom. Liam was partnered with none other than Lindsay Clayton.  
  
Lindsay bent across Liam to collect her stiring spoon, her shoulder brushed his chest slowly. Kally could have sworn she saw Lindsay lick her lips at him.  
  
Kally was shooting daggers mentally at Lindsay when Jared shook her shoulder, hard.  
  
"Kal, the fingers," Jared said urgently.  
  
"Oh sorry," Kally passed him the fingers and went back to staring at Liam and Lindsay.  
  
'What is wrong with that girl?' Kally thought angrily. 'Why does she always go for my ex-boyfriends?'  
  
"Wood!" someone snapped behind her.  
  
"What?" Kally snapped back, turning to see who it was. It was Snape.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape drawled icily, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Can I help you, professor?" Kally said, a little more politely.  
  
"That's better," Snape drawled coldly. "Now tell me why Yancen is making your entire potion?"  
  
Kally looked at their potion, it looked almost perfect, Jared had done a good job. She shrugged at Snape. "I can't do it everytime," She said, looking Snape right in the eyes.  
  
Snape scowled. "Don't be smart with me girl."  
  
"I thought I was supposed to act smart in school," Kally said casually, as if she weren't talking to Snape.  
  
Snape's scowl grew. "Five points from Ravenclaw!" Snape snapped, "Get back to your potion."  
  
Snape turned and wondered through the groups, criticising Ravenclaws, but not Slytherins.  
  
Jared elbowed her in the ribs. "What has gotten into you?" He hissed softly. "Snape should have skinned you then."  
  
Kally shrugged. "So?"  
  
"I'm worried about you," Jared told her. "You've been weird lately."  
  
Kally ignored this. She looked around the room, suddenly just before her eyes settle back on Lindsay and Liam, black blocked her vision. It was material.  
  
She looked up, Tareq stood in front of her. He pulled up a stool, right next to her.  
  
"Snape's going to kill you if he sees," Kally warned.  
  
Tareq laughed softly. "I'm Slytherin Kal, what's he gunna do? Take points from me?"  
  
Kally saw his point. "So what's up?" She asked, leaning on a hand.  
  
"Nothing, I wanted to say hi."  
  
"Ohhh..." Kally said, thoughtful. "Hi."  
  
"Yeah, hey," Jared said, scowling down at Tareq as he stired their potion, Jared didn't like boys flirting with Kally, and he liked Tareq even less.  
  
"Yancen," Tareq said, acknowledging that he knew Jared was there. He turned back to Kally, placing a hand over her free one. "I heard about what happened yesterday," He told her. "I'm really sorry."  
  
'I bet you aren't,' Kally's mind said, she pushed that from her mind.  
  
"Thanks," She said, Tareq leant forward and kissed her cheek. Kally glanced at Liam, he was gaping at them, his eyes furious. She even thought he might have been gripping his wand. "You're too sweet," Kally said, playfully slapping his arm.  
  
Snape was at the front of the class, yelling instructions for everyone to move their cauldrons to the back of the room for the potion to settle.  
  
Tareq kissed Kally's hand and disappeared towards the front of the room. Kally shot another glance at Liam, he was boiling with anger. She smirked, pleased with his anger, and turned to help Jared move their heavy cauldron.  
  
~~~  
  
This had been one of the strangest weeks in her life. She hadn't even been dating Liam for a week and they'd broken up, over her talking to Tareq? Strange. And Tareq, that was one thing wicking her more than anything.  
  
Why hadn't he been like this for the last four months? Or had he been? She hadn't seen him that often. They had had such a terrible break up, and to hear that he'd wanted her for so long, and she had wanted him, or had she? She didn't have a clue anymore, everything was so confusing.  
  
'Of course its confusing,' her mind told her. 'You're a teenage girl, with raging hormones.'  
  
Kally shook her head vigouriously. "Oh no, my mind is going to give me the hormones talk," She muttered sitting back in the library, as usual. She looked out the door to see Liam walk passed, on his prefect rounds. It was after dinner, she would have a while before she had to return to the common room.  
  
Liam's eyes met her own and she quickly looked away. She was still mad a Liam about the Lindsay thing.  
  
"I found that book," Tareq said taking a seat next to her. They had been studying together in the library.  
  
Liam's eyes narrowed and he stormed down the hall.  
  
"Thanks," Kally said, taking the history book. Ghosts were not supposed to be teachers, Kally's mind kept repeating. Especially one that was her parent's teacher and probably her grandparents before that, she hadn't bothered to ask before, but she guessed it. Binns was that boring.  
  
She suddenly realised that she was staring, unblinkingly, at the door of the library.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Tareq asked, following her gaze. There was no one there.  
  
"Nothing," Kally said, turned back to him, smiling.  
  
"Now can you explain this again?" Tareq asked, he never was good Arithmacy.  
  
~~~  
  
The next couple of days went the same. Liam and Kally seemed to see each other everywhere. When Kally ran into him for the third time during the same class, she thought she was going to scream.  
  
Looking at him hurt so much, yet she was still so mad, this wasn't working out. They couldn't live with each other because it hurt other people, but they couldn't be without each other because it hurt them.  
  
And then back to Tareq, to complicated things no end.  
  
~~~  
  
Kally was sitting in History of Magic, carefully copying notes from the board, Issy, who was sitting next to her, was mumbling as she wrote also.  
  
Professor Binns floated to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat.  
  
"Quiet, class, please quiet," Binns called. Most of the class was either talking to their desk partner or folding notes and passing them across the tables. The class seemed to pay no attention to Binns. "QUIET!" Binns yelled.  
  
The class went rigid, all eyes on Binns.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," Binns said quietly, not having to shout anymore. "I have come to a decision and I do not believe that the current partner seatings are not working out. I have drawn up a new seating plan. Collect all your things and make your way to the back of the room, I will call out you and your partners name, then your table number."  
  
Everyone did as Binns instructed while Binns took out a rolled piece of parchment. He began calling out seating arrangements. After what felt like ages he called:  
  
"Kalicia Wood and Liam Malfoy, table fourteen."  
  
Kally and Liam both began protesting at the same time.  
  
"Professor, you can't sit me next to him..."  
  
"Professor, please reconsider..."  
  
"Him...?"  
  
"Her...?"  
  
"Silence," Binns called. "You will sit as I instruct, no more complaints."  
  
Liam and Kally scowled at each other, but took their seat. They were both so mad at each other for various reasons.  
  
Kally had seen Liam hanging out with Lindsay Clayton lately, and Liam had seen Kally with Tareq. Several arguments had broken out in Ravenclaw Common Room over the last couple of days.  
  
Liam was so angry that when he tried to re-open his ink pot he pulled to hard and the bottle flew out of his hand and all over Kally.  
  
Kally's eyes widened as she looked at the ink on her hands, robes and her hair.  
  
"You asshole!" She yelled, standing up. "You did that on purpose!"  
  
Liam stood up also. "No I didn't!"  
  
Kally pushed him and stormed out of the room. She ran all the way back to Ravenclaw Common Room, to shower and change her robes.  
  
She was so angry that when Issy showed up, carrying her book bag she snatched it, without thanks, and rushed down the dormitory stairs.  
  
Jared and Liam were sitting around a table, just placing their bags down. Kally scowled and made to walk from the common room.  
  
"Did you get it all out of your nails, Princess?" Liam taunted.  
  
Kally turned, her face red with anger. "Don't talk to me you clumsy git," She snapped at him.  
  
Liam walked over, stopping inches from her. "What are you going to do about it?" Liam hissed.  
  
Kally raised a hand, hand open, swung forward with all her might and... SLAP! Her hand collided with Liam's cheek.  
  
"That!" Kally shot and turned on her heel, marching out of the common room, all eyes on her.  
  
She didn't stop walking until somone called her name when she reached the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Kally!"  
  
Kally turned to the voice, her face still pink with anger. The anger left her face as Tareq came striding towards her. He saw how pink her face was and the look in her eyes.  
  
He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Kal, what happened?"  
  
Kally threw her arms around him, began sobbing into her chest. Tareq patted her damp hair.  
  
She pulled off him, her eyes red rimmed.  
  
"What happened?" Tareq asked again, taking her hand and leading her into the grounds.  
  
"We... We just had another fight," Kally said, tears rolling down her eyes still.  
  
Tareq sat her down by the lake, pulling her into a tight hug. "That asshole, how dare he upset you like this," Tareq hissed angrily. "This shows how much you mean to him."  
  
Kally thought about this. Liam had been a real dick all week, did he really not like her anymore? Did he no longer love her? How could it have been so short? She knew she still loved him, but... She was mad, she couldn't say anything if Liam hated her now.  
  
Kally leant on Tareq's chest. Barely able to breath this was so hurtful. And he friends were on his side, all she had was... was Tareq.  
  
She turned her face up to Tareq, her looked down at her, smiling warmly.  
  
"As I've said Kal, I care for you, alot. I... I love you."  
  
Kally's eyes widened, she sat up straighter. As she did so, Tareq dug a hand into his pocket, producing a silver ring, with two tiny diamonds set in the top. Kally blinked at him, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Remember this ring?" Tareq asked.  
  
"How could I forget?" Kally said. "It was... mine when..."  
  
"When we went out," Tareq finsihed.  
  
"Kalicia Emmeline Wood, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"  
  
Kally grinned, this was how Tareq had asked her out the first time. She thought it was so cute. She looked up into his warm, loving eyes. It reminded her of all the great times they'd had together. Her grin grew.  
  
"Of course," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his deeply. They separated, grinning like crazy.  
  
Tareq took her hand in his and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
"I love you," He said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~  
  
How was that? Yeah I know, Kally and Tareq are together, and most of you guys probably wanna kill me now, but don't just yet. I'm working on things. So suggest what you want to happen or let it come out of my twisted, demented mind, lol.  
  
So review and all, and I'll catch you next chapter.  
  
~Thai. 


	7. Tracie Kashan, Daily Prophet Reporter

A Mother's Shadow  
  
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, and she's off to Hogwarts, naturally. Katie's become a famous quidditch player and Oliver's taken a high position in the Ministry. This is the life of Kalicia Wood, and how she lives in her mother's shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Of course," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his deeply. They separated, grinning like crazy.  
  
Tareq took her hand in his and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
"I love you," He said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Tracie Kashan, Daily Prophet Reporter.  
  
~~~  
  
A week later Kally leant against Tareq's chest as they gazed over the grounds. Kally loved being outside, and Tareq loved being with Kally, so naturally, they were both happy.  
  
Tareq's long fingers drift over Kally chest, she had missed this. Simply sitting and looking at the clear blue sky. The only problem was the sky wasn't a clear blue, it was cloudy and probably going to rain soon.  
  
Kally wasn't feeling quite up to doing anything but sitting with Tareq. All week she'd be either bombarded with questions about the Liam-Kally-Tareq triangle or about her mother's win on her latest quidditch match.  
  
"I can't believe she's your mum..."  
  
"She's such a great chaser..."  
  
"Can you post her my hat for an autograph?"  
  
"Would she visit the school?"  
  
"Does she train you?"  
  
Kally? Kally over here, my older brother told me all about your mum's match."  
  
"I am so tired," Kally told Tareq, turning to look up at him.  
  
Tareq looked down at her, thoughtful. "Sorry, what?" He asked.  
  
"I just said I was tired," kally told him.  
  
"Oh..." He said, "Yeah, same."  
  
"Is there something on your mind?" Kally asked him.  
  
Tareq shook his head. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Okay," Kally said, pushing his glazed look to the back of her mind.  
  
Kally looked towards the castle, only to find Jared striding towards Tareq and herself.  
  
"What now?" Tareq muttered under his breath, but Kally heard him.  
  
"Be nice," Kally warned just before Jared stopped before her, he seemed a little out of breath.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere," He said, puffing lightly.  
  
"Why?" Kally asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Your... Your mother's here."  
  
~~~  
  
Kally entered McGonagall's Office, her mother was considered a 'special guest' so McGonagall arranged the meeting in her own office.  
  
Katie stood and walked over to her daughter, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Hi, Mum," Kally said dully.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Katie asked, looking at her daughter with a smile.  
  
"Nothing," Kally said, even duller than before. She took a seat next to McGonagall's desk. "So, why are you here?"  
  
Katie suddenly looked rather tired, Kally noticed a few tired lines around her mother's eyes.  
  
"It's... your father."  
  
Kally suddenly found gravity very hard to resist at this moment. "What's happened?" She asked quickly.  
  
"There... There was an accident," McGonagall answered, when her mother said nothing. Kally hadn't even noticed the woman was in the room.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Kally asked, looking at the older woman, alarm filing her face.  
  
"A work accident, he's in St. Mungo's."  
  
"Is he okay?" Kally asked, her voice filled with alarm also.  
  
"He should be, we hope," McGonagall answered. "He'll be there for a while."  
  
"And?" Kally could just tell there was something else coming.  
  
"And he's in a coma," Katie said, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"Can I see him?" Kally asked, standing suddenly.  
  
Katie nodded, "I'm here to take you now, you'll be away from school for a few days.  
  
You might want to go see your friends."  
  
Kally nodded and turned on her heel, rushing from the room. She would have to organise training sessions and... the match. There was a match in a few days, she would miss it.  
  
"No, I have to see Dad," Kally argued with herself.  
  
"But the match, we don't have a sub, we'll be playing down."  
  
She turned the corner to find Liam, Jared and Issy standing in a bunch, they all looked up at her. Issy rushed to her the moment she saw the look on Kally's face.  
  
"What's wrong? What did your mum want?" She asked quickly.  
  
"M.. My Dad's in St. Mungo's, it was a work accident. I have to see him, we're leaving now. I'll be gone a few days."  
  
"But the match," All three of them said quickly.  
  
"I know," Kally said, sighing deeply. "You'll have to play without me, I have to see my dad, he's in a coma."  
  
"We'll be fine," Liam said suddenly. "Go see you father."  
  
The other three blinked in him. This was the most he'd talked to Kally in the last week, at it was actually something nice.  
  
"Thank you," Kally said quietly. She hugged Issy and said her goodbyes before turning and rushing back down the corridor.  
  
Her mother was standing next to the gargoyle which blocked the entrance to McGonagall's Office.  
  
"Let's go, sweetie," Katie said, turning and walking down the corridor.  
  
~~~  
  
Kally sat in the coffee lounge at St. Mungo's. It was filled with all kinds of people. From Parents and children, to teenagers like herself, single adults, some of the people were even patients at the hospital.  
  
"Kalicia Wood?" a excited voice asked.  
  
Kally looked up at a woman with very short dyed red hair, she had a full mouth and a tiny nose. She took a seat next to Kally, holding out a hand.  
  
"I'm Tracie Kashen, I work for the Daily Prophet. I was wondering if you would comment on your father's status?"  
  
"Don't you people have anything better to do than annoy a troubled family?" Kally hissed in a deadly tone.  
  
Tracie moved back slightly.  
  
"I'll take that as a no?"  
  
"You better," Kally said, sitting up straighter in her chair.  
  
Tracie's eyes widened when she saw Kally clenched and unclenched her fists in a very unfriendly kind of way.  
  
A smirk came across her face. "You'll be hearing from me soon," Tracie told her before walking out of the lounge.  
  
Kally sunk back into her chair, muttering curses to every reporter in the city, she, or her mother, had been visited by at least five that day. It seemed to be their BIG story.  
  
~~~  
  
The next afternoon Kally was sitting outside her father's private ward, a juice in her hand, a person walked passed, carrying a large pile of newspapers.  
  
"May I have one of them?" Kally asked the man as he stopped to pick up one of the papers he had dropped.  
  
"Sure," He said, passing her the paper her had in his hand.  
  
"Thank you," Kally said, placing the paper on her lap.  
  
"I'd check out page five," the guy said with a slight wink. He contined his walk down the corridor.  
  
Kally raised an eyebrow, 'why page five?' She thought.  
  
She looked down at the paper in her lap to discover that it was a Daily Prophet. "Oh great," She muttered. "What have they written about Mother now?"  
  
She turned it to page five and a gasp escaped her mouth as she read the headline:  
  
MALFOY TAKES A WALK THROUGH THE WOODS.  
  
She looked down at a picture of Liam and herself hugging, they were both in Quidditch robes, it must have been taken after a Quidditch Match.  
  
Her eyes flicked to the author of the article and cursed loudly as her eyes read: Tracie Kashan.  
  
"That bitch!" She exclaimed and began to read the article.  
  
'Most of you may know Kalicia Wood, daughter of quidditch star, Katie Wood, and current St. Mungo's patient, Oliver Wood. Many times you have read about this families dramas, one thing you haven't read is that Miss Kalicia Wood has been having uncivilized relations with one Liam Malfoy, son of millionaire Draco Malfoy.  
  
This reporter has dug up the four-one-one on this naughty little girl. I, Tracie Kashan, have been informed that now Miss Wood's actions has led her down a path most woman wish to travel.  
  
This reporter is overly excited to inform you all that Kalicia Wood has become pregnant, with none other than the child of Liam Malfoy...'  
  
"What?!" Kally burst out, she didn't even want to continue reading.  
  
A thought suddenly struck her. How many people were going to read this? How many people got the Daily Prophet? How many students got the Daily Prophet? How long would it take for this bull shit to reach Liam? Or worse, Tareq?  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
I Know, I'm evil and I shouldn't end the chapter there, but you'll be wanting to read the next one now wont you?"  
  
Review and all, tell me what you REALLY think.  
  
~Thai. 


	8. Zephen

A Mother's Shadow  
  
-=-=-  
  
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, and she's off to Hogwarts, naturally. Katie's become a famous quidditch player and Oliver's taken a high position in the Ministry. This is the life of Kalicia Wood, and how she lives in her mother's shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Last time:  
  
'This reporter is overly excited to inform you all that Kalicia Wood has become pregnant, with none other than the child of Liam Malfoy...'  
  
"What?!" Kally burst out, she didn't even want to continue reading.  
  
A thought suddenly struck her. How many people were going to read this? How many people got the Daily Prophet? How many students got the Daily Prophet? How long would it take for this bull shit to reach Liam? Or worse, Tareq?  
  
-=-=-  
  
Chapter Eight: Zephen.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"She's what!" Her father's roar echoed through the ward. Kally looked up at the door as it swung open, her mother exiting in a hurry.  
  
"Kally, quick, it's a miracle; He's awake," Katie told her daughter, stating the obvious.  
  
Kally's face lit up, although she hesitated entering the room. It was a few days after the article had come out, and Kally had been avoiding her mother since then, not exactly wanting to discuss it. She just hoped her mother hadn't seen it, unfortunately hospital gossip was faster than she thought.  
  
Kally entered the room after a slight push from her mother. She hesitated again once inside then rushed over to her father.  
  
"Dad, you're okay, I was so worried."  
  
Oliver almost threw her off him.  
  
"What is this?" He spat, dropping the Daily Prophet on the bed.  
  
"A newspaper," she said, pretending to play stupid.  
  
"Kalicia! Did you think we wouldn't see it?" Katie asked.  
  
Kally sighed. "It's not true, she just hated me because I wouldn't tell her about Dad," Kally told them.  
  
"How can we know you aren't lying to us?" Katie asked, crossing to her husband's side.  
  
"I'll take a truth potion, please, why don't you believe me?" She asked, her voice straining in the effect to hold back tears.   
  
How could her own parents not believe her? She rarely lied to them, and never about anything so big and terrible.  
  
"And Liam Malfoy, that boy is trouble, he'll be just like his father one day."  
  
"No, he's not!" Kally burst out accidentally. "he's nothing like his father."  
  
"And I suppose you know Draco Malfoy just so well," Oliver said coldly.  
  
Kally scowled, "I don't need to take this. Fine, if you don't believe me, I don't care. I'm out of here," she turned on her heel and stormed to the door, throwing it open, ignoring her parents angry calls.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Kally stood outside St. Mungo's, hands over her chest as she scowled at the bitumen she stood on. These last few days were getting a little too much to handle. She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, not with the trouble that should be going on between Liam and Tareq. Where was she to go? She couldn't go home, not wanting to take the chance that he parents will go back there soon. What could she do?  
  
Suddenly the sound of footsteps broke her concentration and she looked up to see who they belonged to.  
  
A scruffy-haired man with a black robe entered the light outside the hospital.  
  
He grinned at her. "Kalicia, i presume?"  
  
Kally took a step backwards. "Who wants to know?"  
  
The man's grin grew wider. "You'll soon know, little lady," he said, raising a hand.  
  
Kally's eyes darted to the hand, it held a wand.  
  
Her own hand immediately flew down into her pocket to reach for her wand. Her hand closed around her own wand when she heard the faint words: "Stupefy."  
  
Everything went black.  
  
-=-=-  
  
The first thing Kally felt when she awoke was the tight clasp of ropes binding her hands behind her back. 'What now?' She thought, almost too scared to open her eyes, afraid of what she'd see.  
  
She took a deep breath and opened them slowly. The room was faintly dark, it must be night time. She looked around to see something, but only found a barred window.  
  
'Where the hell am I?' she thought, gazing at the window.  
  
A half moon was high in the sky, the only light which entered the room, not including the tiny slit close to the ground, across from her; This she took to be the bottom of a door.  
  
She almost gasped when she heard a voice behind the door. It was a male voice, most probably young.  
  
"Why is it they want her?" He asked, which led Kally to believe there was either someone with him or he was on a muggle phone.  
  
The earlier explanation was proved when she heard a second voice, which she recognised as the voice of the scruffy-haired man.  
  
"Not a clue, Malfoy just wanted me to get her."  
  
'Malfoy?' Kally's mind ticked over. 'It couldn't be Liam, or she wouldn't be tied. It had to be Draco, that bastard.'  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, making Kally blink in the light.  
  
"What do you want?" Kally asked when she could see the outline of three figures in the light.  
  
A man laughed, hard.  
  
"Relax child, we're just doing as we were instructed."  
  
"Which is?" Kally asked, leaning against the wall. The effort to stand up was getting harder.  
  
"We can't tell you that, princess," came the voice of a woman.  
  
Kally scowled, "Can I have a seat?" she asked.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a young man look up at who she recognised as the scruffy man. The older man nodded and the younger hurried from the room. Soon to return with a plain wooden chair.  
  
"Happy?" the woman asked, not kindly.  
  
"Actually, yes," Kally said, getting an angry sneer from the woman, who Kally noticed to be older than she sounded, at least in her mid-forties.  
  
The woman turned and left the room, muttering something under her breath.  
  
The scruffy man looked at his younger. "Take care of her, Zephen," He told him and left also, closing the door behind himself.  
  
The young man, Zephen, pulled something from his pocket. "Lumos," he whispered and a beam of light lit the room.  
  
"How did I get here?" Kally asked, leaning into her chair.  
  
"Marek brought you," Zephen told her.  
  
"That man?" Kally asked, indicating the door.  
  
Zephen nodded.  
  
This question had been rolling in her mind since she first heard Marek mention the word Malfoy.  
  
"You're a death eater, aren't you?"  
  
Zephen looked at the floor, "How did you guess?"  
  
"You're working for Malfoy."  
  
Zephen looked up again. "You heard that?"  
  
Kally nodded this time.  
  
Zephen looked as though he was mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Why does Draco want me?" She asked.  
  
Zephen looked shocked. "How do you know its Draco?"  
  
"Well it isn't Liam is it?" she mummbled, just so he could hear.  
  
Zephen didn't answer her question.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the Daily Porphet article?" Kally asked, angrier with Tracie Kashan than she'd ever been in her life.  
  
Zephen shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
Kally gazed up at the moon. "The article isn't you true," she told him absently. "But no-one believes me."  
  
She could feel Zephen looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to be here," Zephen told her.  
  
Kally looked at him. "You are?"  
  
Zephen nodded, "If I could do anything, I would."  
  
Kally was rather taken aback by this statement. "You would?"  
  
Zephen grinned at her, something about that grin reminded her of someone.  
  
"Have I met you before?" Kally asked.  
  
Zephen avoided her eyes. "I better check on things," Zephen said quickly, walking to the door. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
Kally nodded, "Sure," she muttered, but her mind was on things other than food. Like where she'd seen Zephen before. His name was rather rare, but she didn't recognise it. This was so confusing.  
  
Zephen left the room, locking the door behind himself.  
  
Kally slumped further into the chair, thinking about her day.  
  
"How did today get so stuffed up?" she asked herself softly.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
-=-=-  
  
-=-  
  
Special Thankies:   
  
To all my reviewers. If you wish to all be named it means it'll take me alot longer to get this chapter up, so I'm just gunna post it up.  
  
Sorry if this is short, I'm in a bit of a rush to get to lunch.  
  
Review and tell me truthfully what you want. Flames welcome, but you'll be wasting your time.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
-Thai, xox. 


	9. Caught Out

**A Mother's Shadow: Chapter Nine**

---

**Summary:** Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have a daughter, and she's off to Hogwarts, naturally. Katie's become a famous quidditch player and Oliver's taken a high position in the Ministry. This is the life of Kalicia Wood, and how she lives in her mother's shadow.

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

---

**Last time:**

Zephen left the room, locking the door behind himself.

Kally slumped further into the chair, thinking about her day.

"How did today get so stuffed up?" she asked herself softly.

--

**Chapter Nine: Caught Out.**

--

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at her desk, being bombarded with angry complaints. The eleven students in front of her all seemed to have something to add to the attack they were now seiging on her; most of these complaints seemed to be coming from two in particular. Liam Malfoy and Tareq Zambini.

"What do you mean she just disappeared?" Liam snapped, red-faced.

"Yeah, she can't have just been gone without a trace," Tareq added.

"Her mother says she left the room in a hurry and was last seem by the receptionist at the hospital," she told them defensively.

"She wouldn't just run away," Jared Yancen said, thinking aloud.

"It's that bloody article," Tareq shot, rounding on Liam. "This is all your fault, Malfoy."

"Mine? It's not even true."

"Like we know that. You guys were all over each other when..." Lachlan Flint commented, standing next to his fellow Slytherin.

"We never even-" Liam began, but was cut off.

"This arguement will stop right there," McGonagall said, getting to her feet. "I have had enough, this is all the information we have, I'm afraid. Yelling and arguing isn't going to help us find her. I suggest you all hurry down to the Great Hall; dinner is almost over."

"Yes, Professor," most muttered, though Tareq and Liam were still glaring at each other.

Reluctantly, they all left.

--

Rounding the corner, Liam turned on his friends, ignoring the three Slytherin's as they continued down the corridor.

Liam's face was set, his eyes angry. They all knew what was coming.

"I don't like that look, man," Ashley said, edging back slightly.

"Yeah. Liam, relax, man," Jake added, moving back next to Ashley.

Issy came to stand next to Liam. "Whatever you wanna do, Liam, I'm with ya," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Liam raised an eyebrow at Jared, Lydia, Kristen-Lee, and Faith. "Well?" he asked them.

Faith and Kristen-Lee moved back beside Ashley and Jake. "We'd like to help, but... we're already on thin ice," Kristen admitted.

"She's right, and you know my parents," Faith told them, her face apologetic.

Liam's gaze turned to the last two.

"Are you kidding me?" Jared asked, "There is no way I'm letting you two go by yourselves."

"Yeah, I'm with Jared," Lydia told them, a grin forming on her face. "So... What did we have in mind?"

A serious look came over Liam's face as the other four continued their walk to the Great Hall.

"We need to find her. There is no way she's just run away, someone has taken her; I can just feel it."

"And how do you suppose we find her?" Jared asked pessimistically. Liam's face fell; he obviously hadn't thought of this part.

A silence came over them as they all began to think. The silence was broken by Issy.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, excited. "Owls!"

"What about them?" Lydia asked, confusing taking over her face. The others grew the same expression.

"Owls, you sillies. What do they do?" she asked them, a grin on her face as she obviously knew something they didn't.

"Deliver letters?" Lydia said, thinking aloud.

"Exactly," Issy told them.

Liam ran a hand over his chin. "I think I see where you're going with this. Think guys. Owls know exactly where people are, at all times; how else would they deliver the letters? If we write a letter to Kally then follow the owl, we'll find her."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Lydia shot at Issy.

"Duh! I did."

The other three rolled with eyes.

"Look, we've got to get out brooms and get to the owlery before McGonagall realised we're missing," told them, taking charge again.

The others nodded and followed him as they made their way to Ravenclaw Common Room. They rounded the corner and almost bashed into Tareq.

"And where might you all be going?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he folded his arms across his chest and leant against the wall.

--

**End Chapter...**

_Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to get to you all, and a double sorry it was so long. I wont make any excuses for taking so long, i guess you don't want to hear them._

_Until Next Chapter..._

_**Always,**_

_**Elle - kisses and cookies.**_


End file.
